


Latin Lover

by Level4Chaos



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bets & Wagers, Emotional Hurt, English Dub Names, Kilts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV First Person, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: Enrique sets out to prove to Oliver that his Italian charms will work on anyone - even Johnny! With his reputation on the line, he never thinks about how much he could end up hurting his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains homophobia, and a graphic gay sex scene in which one party is coerced. Not non-con, but not what I'd call _entirely_ consensual either. Please use your own judgement whether to continue reading or not.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** The characters and places in this fanfic are not mine! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a work of fiction, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Beyblade plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the series in my own special way - nothing more, nothing less.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I've given myself the challenge of finishing all of my incomplete fics before I start any new projects. This one was first on my list! I started this fic sometime in 2003, and three chapters in, I abandoned it. Even though I'm picking it back up after 15 years, I left myself enough notes and partial scenes to hopefully write it the way I'd always planned to.
> 
>  **BONUS!:** I'm better at writing than drawing, but here's [my fanart to accompany this fic](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=29620093) (NSFW).

I felt so bad, I didn't know what to say to him. By the way he just sat there - his eyes forward, his breath slow and concentrated, and a frown which his bandanna hid most of - he knew it, and he wanted me to suffer. I deserved to suffer.

He was never meant to find out. It was a dare that went too far. When Oliver made that stupid remark, I should have kept my big mouth shut.

But it didn't matter who was to blame any more... perhaps it was Oliver's fault for challenging me, or mine for actually succeeding - the fact is I slept with Johnny. I took his innocence when it wasn't mine to take, and I'll never forgive myself for hurting him like that.

I didn't know he was a virgin, and by the time I found out, it was too late. I wanted him... and for that moment I had him moaning beneath me, I think he truly wanted me, too.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, as much as I stared at him, but I could tell he'd been crying. He'd never admit it though... and I didn't want him to. I didn't deserve the mighty Gladiator of Glasgow's tears.

I moved to be beside him, and I could tell by how his body grew tense that he was fighting himself not to get up and leave. He's a lot more fragile than everyone thinks. He's spent his whole life pretending to be someone stronger than he is.

I've met his father, and I can understand why his son is the way he is. A huge, intimidating man with a past containing as much violence and adventure as any ancient legend. Johnny has a lot to live up to... and I'd brought him to tears with one selfish act.

If he ever told his family what I'd done, I'd be as good as dead; but I know he won't. He's too proud to admit someone got the better of him.

"Johnny?" I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. He was so stiff, like a statue.  
The only sign that he heard me was the biting of his bottom lip.  
"Johnny, please... I don't know what else I can say except that I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" He said sourly, still not looking at me. But it was an answer nonetheless, and I couldn't help but smile with relief. "Sorry you fucked me, or sorry I'm a joke to you?"

Neither! I wanted to throw my arms around him; explain that I wasn't sorry for the wonderful night we spent together, and that I _never_ considered him a joke. I was trying to apologise for hurting him.

If I could have last night again, I would - without question. Not as a dare, but as Enrique and Johnny - lovers, like it would have remained in his memory if he hadn't overheard Oliver and I this morning.

"No, it's not like that!"  
He looked down, hiding what he could of his expression. "So, what was I worth?"  
"What?" I didn't understand his question.  
"Every bet has a prize... what was yours?"

My friend's pride, his trust, his virginity was worth the omelette Oliver was going to cook for me for breakfast. Any craving I may have had, or was ever going to have for it, was gone.

Oliver didn't know that Johnny had found out about our wager, and I wanted to keep it that way. He'd blame himself entirely. _I_ was the one who put my ego before Johnny's feelings, _I_ was the one who persisted in my seduction of him despite his earlier refusals..

And _I_ was the one who would set things right.

If I could...


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want the prize any more." I tried to reason with him. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy last night as much as I did."  
"I'm not gay... you _made_ me gay." His words were careful, monotone. He wasn't listening to me, he had his own agenda for the conversation. "Why? Why would you do that to me?"

 _Why_ would I do it? Let me go back to the start of this whole fiasco...

Johnny looked so damned sexy in his armour, it drove me mad every time I saw him in it. I just wanted to shove his back against a wall and kiss him with the kind of passion my country is famous for.

Don't get me wrong, I love women - _oh god_ , I love women. But a guy needs a change every now and then. You know, to spice things up before the usual becomes boring. And Johnny - when he wore those red plates that gave him an hourglass figure any girl would kill to have - was definitely the kind of spice I needed.

Like I said, I love women. So when a boy looks that much like a girl, I can't help but be interested. Oliver had been good to me - _very_ good. But I think he wants more out of our time together than mindless physical satisfaction. I'm not willing to make that kind of commitment - not to him, and not to my girls back home. I'm a free spirit... I need my space.

I wanted to try someone who didn't actually care one single bit about me...

Someone who would never want, nor expect, more than pleasures of the flesh from our coupling...

Someone who looked so damned gorgeous as he threw his head back and marched proudly out of the room...

"Johnny, wait up!"  
He was in a bad mood despite his win over Kai, and I knew I shouldn't have bothered him, but damn, I just couldn't stop looking at his tiny waist...

I've used my charms to change angry girls' minds before. Throw them a smile, some cutesy remark, and a fistful of money never goes astray either - and they're all yours. So what if Johnny wasn't a sucker for smiles or compliments, and his family's so rich his castle made _my_ estate look small... it just meant I had to find _some_ new charm to get him. Maybe I'm spoiled, but I always get what I want.

Robert put his arm out in front of me, silently barring my way. It meant we, meaning the three of us, would be taking care of Johnny's attitude together. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy their company, I just wanted to get my sexy Scotsman alone while he was still in his armour. It would take him a good hour at least to get out of it, and he _would_ be wanting help - and I wanted to be the first to offer.

Much to both my expectation _and_ disappointment, Robert and Johnny ended up getting into a huge argument over the battle with Kai - and how it _should_ have been done. I, regrettably, had to agree with Oliver that it wouldn't be something either was going to back down from any time soon, and their shouting match would probably last the entire night if Robert had the stamina for it.

"So, what was all of that about in there?" Oliver asked me as we made our way up to the guest rooms, leaving the pair to yell at each other in the hall.  
"All of what?" He knows me too well, and I knew he wouldn't fall for my innocent act.  
"Come on! If you'd been looking at Johnny any more, you'd have burnt a hole right through his armour!"  
"He's a good blader... I was checking out his techniques."  
"Oh, _please_." Oliver snorted. "I _know_ that look."

"So, I was checking _him_ out... he's really quite sexy. It's no big deal."  
"I hate to break it to you, but _I'd_ stand more of a chance with him."  
"And why is that?"  
He threw his hands out like I'd asked the dumbest question in the history of the universe. "Because no one can resist French romance!"  
"Oh, really?" I challenged. "You of all people should know how hot Italian love is."

"You poor, misguided boy..." He smiled sympathetically as he looked me up and down. He was joking, of course. There's no way he'd actually mean something like that when I've had him _begging_ for me before.

"Is that right?" I taunted, running my hand down his cheek. "I guess that means no more sweets for Oliver then."  
"You don't want to prove me wrong?"

He flashed me a wink, and I was all his. Why not fill in the time waiting for Johnny with a little fun? Robert's servants would probably enjoy the show... I doubt there'd been any romantic action in Jürgens Castle since he became lord and master. And besides, even though it was spoken in jest, my honour as a lover was still at stake!

All very good arguments I didn't even have time to agree with as Oliver latched onto me.  
"Enrique, quit teasing. Show me you still like me better than Johnny."  
"I don't know..." I wanted him to be little more apologetic before I gave him what he was after. "You've really hurt my feelings."

He grabbed the collar of my jacket, faster than I had time to stop him. And before I could put up a false argument, his lips were flush against mine. Oliver's not one for short, innocent kisses, and it was only a matter of time before his top lip curled up to position itself above mine - telling me I was in for a treat.

I could feel his smile against my lips, as cheeky as ever. Our tongues met; hot, desperate for one another; as his warm drool began to wind down my chin. He was straddling my thigh as my knee pushed against the wall, putting pressure on his groin.

"Uhh! Enrique, don't torture me... please."

"Oh, goddamn it!" It had to be Johnny... Robert would never allow anyone else to use that sort of language in his castle. "Get a room - or at least some place where I'm not going to see you."  
Oliver broke away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Care to join us?"

My blood ran cold. What was he doing?!

Johnny snorted in disgust. "Fuck off."  
"Your loss." Oliver shrugged, grabbing my chin and guiding me to continue our broken kiss.

I couldn't close my eyes, not when I knew Johnny was still standing there. For someone so against the act, he watched us for a very long time before dramatically storming off in the direction of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally got Oliver up to the guest room, I wanted _someone_ so badly, it didn't matter who it was. If he could even remember the point I had been trying to make earlier, by his moans alone as I took him, I knew he'd finally seen things my way.

I was thinking of Johnny the entire time, and I'm not going to make any apologies for it. Oliver got what he wanted, and I got to dream... Dream that those skinny legs wrapped tightly around my waist were more muscular; that the green hair flared out across my pillow was a fiery red; and those adoring, submissive eyes I stared into were passionately cold and demanding.

I found myself kissing him just to rid myself of the reality - I closed my eyes and wondered if Johnny would taste as sweet...

"I wonder what Johnny would be like...?" Oliver had mused out loud as he nuzzled against me, basking in the afterglow of our coupling.  
My breath caught in my throat, causing me to gag so violently, I couldn't hide it - especially not from the little flirt whose head had been catapulted from my chest by the action.  
He re-positioned himself, smirking as he planted his elbow on my chest and used it to support himself as he looked down at me. "You're not still thinking about _that_ are you?"  
"You started it." I muttered.  
"Okay then, are you up for a little wager, Mr Greatest Lover in the World?"

I nodded. _Anything_ to get him off my case.  
"If you can get Johnny to sleep with you in one week, I'll..."  
"You'll _what_?" I didn't really care what the end of the sentence was going to be, I'd do it just to get the smug look off Oliver's face... as well, of course, for the obvious satisfaction a body like Johnny's was bound to give me.

"...I'll cook you the best breakfast you've ever had the next morning!"  
"Anything I want?"  
" _Anything._ " He assured me with a look which said I could have more than just food if I so wanted.  
I smiled at the prospect. "All right then."  
"But if you don't, you have to be my slave for a day."

Like I'd lose! I was half-tempted to laugh out loud at Oliver even suggesting I _could_ lose. I could have _anyone_ I wanted. Sure, Johnny would be difficult, but I _would_ get him... I'd just have to speed up my seduction, that was all.

* * * * *

"Could you two have made any more noise last night?" Johnny spat sarcastically at Oliver and I when we arrived in the dining hall for breakfast the next day.

Robert had not arrived yet, and for that I was thankful. He would say something about how it _might be acceptable in Italy, but would I kindly not turn his residence into a 'house of depravity'_ \- he always does when he thinks I'm up to something (and I usually am).

"You scream like a girl, Oliver." My sexy redhead continued, smirking cruelly. "I got the _mon dieu_ bit, but I wish I could have gotten subtitles with the rest of your performance... it would have made it a hell of a lot more interesting."  
"You know I'd speak English _just for you_." He replied sweetly, implying intentions that should have been mine.

Johnny scowled. He didn't have any patience for Oliver, so a frown was often far more polite than anything he could have said in response. And that was why I was so offended by what Oliver had said to me the previous night - that he, someone Johnny could barely stand the presence of, could get him into bed, unlike myself.

"Say, Johnny-" I began, hoping to ask him what he had planned for the day so that I might join him, but he wasn't paying me any attention.  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Oliver?" He bellowed. "I'm so sick of your gay ass coming onto me!"

Great. Just _great_. Oliver's casual flirting had put him in a mood that would guarantee I wouldn't make any progress for the next day or two.

"You don't have to take everything so seriously. I was kidding!"  
"Well, I wasn't." He grumbled in return, stomping out of the room with a half-buttered slice of toast in his fist.

Oliver smiled innocently. "I don't think it's going to work."  
"What?" I asked, completely confused by the statement.  
"You and Johnny."  
"Not with you sabotaging me like that!"  
"I wasn't sabotaging anything, I was trying to make him more... _receptive_ to the idea."  
I rolled my eyes at him, getting up to follow Johnny. "Even if you cheat, you're still not going to win, you know."

He gave a giggle that to the rest of the world would have sounded as innocent as had it fallen from an angel's lips, but to my trained ear, I knew so much better.  
I couldn't help giggling myself. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some seducing to do."


	4. Chapter 4

My progress went from bad to worse, none of which I have the pride to detail. I tried _everything_ on him - I smiled, I flirted, I asked him to join me for a private lunch... but none of these things had the desired effect. He was too busy to notice, too angry to care, and too stubborn to accept.

The options I had were kind of limited, given the situation happening in the castle with our new friends, but that just made me more determined... and forced me to be more subtle than I otherwise would have been, which was probably for the best, considering my target. 

Just when I thought my finest cards had been played, I attempted one last desperate appeal to Johnny's arrogance, and offered to play him in a game of tennis. Brilliant!

We both knew that he'd completely dominate me on the court. He plays a lot of sport in his spare time, while my time is usually taken up with entertaining my gorgeous girlfriends, Bianca and Rosetta. It meant I knew perfectly well how to handle a hot body pressed against me, but as far as handling a tennis racquet... I was an awkward virgin to the sport.

Whilst catering to Johnny's ego, my own was being cut down with every well-timed movement of his muscular, sweat-drenched body. He was magnificent! Perhaps I could have scored a point or two if I'd been looking at the ball instead of him.

He teased me, he laughed... he was winning, and he loved it! But I knew when he started something, it was difficult to get him to stop. We would be playing for hours, and I wouldn't get the chance to touch him. If I could just touch him, he would be mine...

I'm _still_ trying to understand how we got roped into a tournament during all of this. I could just _feel_ Oliver giggling beside me the entire time Robert and Johnny were organising (or arguing about) it.

One minute, I was planning my next move, and the next, I'd had a day taken off me. It was like the entire universe was trying to stop me from winning Oliver's stupid bet! I'd planned to get into Johnny's pants well within the week, so losing a day in the middle wasn't really going to endanger my delicious breakfast... I'd just have less time to try again if something went wrong.

Nothing was going to go wrong. Until recently, I'd never known defeat - in anything I did, and I wasn't about to make _that_ a habit.

* * * * *

The tournament was a disaster, in more ways than just costing me valuable time. Maybe I _was_ on a losing streak? Not that I'd been an active contributor to our loss, but still, my name was just as damaged as the others.

It would mean regrouping... more arguments... and more of Johnny being in a bad mood. Honestly, after being humiliated in front of our home crowd, I wasn't in the greatest mood either, so we had that much in common.

I look pretty damn fine in my centurion armour, if I do say so myself. And the tournament was no exception. Johnny was too focused before and during the battle to notice, but I was hoping now it was over, I could use it to augment my charms, and make some real progress with him.

Conquest was what my ancestors were all about. It was about time I added my own notch to their armour.

I followed Johnny to the dressing rooms, even though I knew he probably wanted to be alone after his loss. He would need help with his armour, after all… that damned armour which started all of this.

He looked so beautiful when he untied his bandanna and shook his auburn hair around his shoulders. He caught me staring at him from the doorway, and his response was less than encouraging.

He frowned at me, drawling the single word like it hurt to say. "What?"  
"You look good with your hair down."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I may as well have insulted him for the reaction I got.  
"Just shut up! You sound like Oliver."

It was a stupid move, and he was right. I wasn't going to win him over with compliments. He already knew he was good. Anything vaguely nice I could say to him would be written off as something Oliver found so easy to say to anyone and everyone.

He had cast his bracers aside, and was swearing to himself as he twisted to undo the buckles which held his pauldrons on. I wanted to touch him so badly, and this was the perfect opportunity, but I didn't want to look too eager.

"Here," I offered, reaching up to unbuckle the strap just out of his reach, "Let me-"  
"Leave me alone!" He cut me off. "I can do it myself."  
"So, you're going to wear this on the flight back, then? Just let me help you." I attempted to undo the buckle again, and even though he grumbled about it, he let me.

With the first pauldron removed, I worked on the other. He was so small without them…

By the time I got to his lorica, I had pretty much assumed the role of his servant to undress him. He was no longer helping, but he wasn't protesting either.

It wasn't romantic, but it was some serious ground work, as I started unfastening each plate. I would get him used to my hands... eventually. I still had a layer of chainmaille to go before I even got to fabric! But perhaps, he wouldn't even notice if I touched him more and more...

Then, I would have him return the favour and help me with my own armour. I don't wear nearly as much as him into battle, but I really wanted to give him a chance to see how good I looked up close in my Roman finery.

We'd lost the tournament, but I was about to win something a lot more interesting.

_Get your chef's whites ready, Oliver._


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was practically jumping out of his skin for the entire trip back to Robert's castle. He sat beside our captain, with Johnny and I sitting opposite them. Neither of us said much, and I guess this was where we were supposed to meditate on our failure, but Oliver couldn't stop fidgeting.

So much so, Robert actually grabbed his wrist to stop him! It looked like he was unsettled by the battle, but I knew what he really wanted.

"Stop staring at me, you little creep!" Johnny noticed it too; the way his eyes kept darting between us.  
"Yeah..." I had to agree. He wasn't going to win against me, no matter how much he interfered. "It's kind of weird, Oliver."  
"I wasn't doing anything." He insisted innocently.

He's such a liar!

We had only just touched down on the helipad before he'd dragged me off to find out the juicy details of my time spent in Johnny's dressing room.

"So..." He sang. "How's it going, my sexy Latin lover?"  
"Give me a break! I'm working on it, okay?"

Nothing happened between Johnny and I back at the Olympia Colosseum. Like I said, it was all just ground work... and it had gone very well; not that I was going to tell Oliver _anything_.

"I knew it." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're coming back to Paris with me... you could learn a few things there."  
"Like what?"  
"Like how to seduce someone, for starters." He was laughing as he said it, clearly unaware of how perfectly everything was going.  
"I'm doing _just_ fine, thank you for your concern."

He took my honesty as over-confidence. "Want to give up yet?"  
"Hardly. The fun hasn't even started yet."

It was already fun. I hadn't been so distracted for ages! And the more Oliver teased me, the more I wanted to win.

* * * * *

I caught Johnny looking at his reflection, smiling smugly at himself as he pulled his spiky hair down the sides of his face. He hadn't liked hearing how good he looked the previous day, but clearly, my words had affected him.

He must have been feeling particularly proud of himself, because he was wearing a kilt in his family's tartan. It clashed with his blue t-shirt and dirty boots, but what would I know about fashion? He was still hot. My eyes dropped to look at his legs. I mean, they were nice when he wore shorts, but… damn.

I felt a shiver run through my loins. It would be a shame to strip him; I wanted him in my bed looking like _that_.

I didn't want to startle him, but I also wanted to catch him before he made plans for the day.

He actually smiled when he saw me; I ended up being the one startled!  
"You might have been right, Enrique." He looked back at himself, "I'm not too bad at all."  
"I told you." I put my arm around his shoulder as casually as I could muster, and enjoyed our reflections with him. "I've got excellent taste!"

He tensed up, but he didn't make any attempt to get away from me. It was a good reaction, considering who I was dealing with. We looked amazing together… red and gold.

In the heat of the moment, I asked him to join me for lunch, adding that we should make a run for it as soon as possible, if he didn't want Oliver tagging along. I knew _that_ was an offer too good for him to refuse!

 _I_ didn't want Oliver there either whilst I was putting the final touches on my performance, but I wasn't going to admit that.

Our lunch went long into the afternoon. We visited Robert often enough to know where all the local cafés were. There was a little Italian place that I picked on purpose, just so I could impress Johnny with my tongue when I ordered… and I'd impress him with it a different way later on.

I had never spoken to him so much before. Whenever I'd seen him in the past, he was usually bragging, arguing with Robert, or complaining about Oliver. I'd never seen him just talk.

When he let his guard down, he was actually a really nice guy. When we finally stood up to leave, it was just my reaction to grab his hand, like I would one of my girls', and pull him close. The perfect end to the perfect date.

He snatched his hand away like I had scalded him. "What are you doing?!"

I was mortified. I'd just undone all my hard work! I had to think quick. What would I do with my girls in this situation? Not that it had ever happened, but you know, if suddenly my charms and money weren't enough for them?

Johnny looked like he was ready to punch me with his offended hand.

"Just trying to be a gracious host." I explained, shrugging like I didn't care. "But I guess that move only works with the ladies."  
Even though he was still scowling at me, he couldn't resist a stab at our absent team mate. "And Oliver."  
"I can confirm that."

His face twisted into a smirk, and all seemed to be forgiven. "What's the deal with you guys, anyway?"

The drive back to Robert's place wasn't that long, but it did give me a chance to explain to him just how casual my relationship with Oliver was. When we were out of town together, he needed a dick inside him, and I needed a hole to put mine in. We used each other, and it worked out well for both of us.

Don't tell _me_ I don't know anything about teamwork.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't tell if Johnny was more curious or horrified, but he was still asking questions when we got back to the castle. We headed up to his room, where we could continue talking in private.

He sat on his bed, and whilst my first instinct was to join him, I stood back to keep him comfortable.

"But you've got a girlfriend." He really didn't understand how my life worked.  
" _Girlfriends_." I corrected. "And you're reading too much into it; Oliver is just a bit of fun."  
"Fun?"  
I knew I was pushing my luck, but I winked at him, "You should try it."  
"With _Oliver_?" He looked like he was going to be sick. "Not a chance!"

He wasn't even there, and he was still Johnny's default! His French allure really was as powerful as he said.

"Well..." I'd come this far. "What about with _me_ , then?"  
"Huh?!" It wasn't a 'no'.  
"You and me."

He wasn't screaming at me - that was a good sign. He wasn't saying anything at all; he was _thinking_ about it!

This was it! My victory was in sight; I could almost taste that omelette. I moved in, sitting beside him. He shrank back, but stayed where he was.

"Be my _fun_ tonight." I was so close to him, I could feel my breath radiating off his face.  
"Why are you doing this to me?"

I shrugged. I hadn't always wanted to sleep with him just because Oliver threatened my masculinity. When I'd been appreciating his looks earlier in the week, it had been something far more primal. I wanted him because he was hot. I wanted him because he'd be a challenge. I wanted him because…

"I think we'd be good together."  
He drew his top lip up in an offended snarl. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"We could make each other very happy tonight. I just know it."

I wasn't lying. I've been with enough partners to know what I like. In hindsight, I shouldn't have persisted, but I was finally starting to see cracks in his resistance. I was so close…

"Just one kiss? And if you still say 'no' after that, I'll never bother you again. Okay?"  
"On the lips?"  
"Of course... unless you'd like me to kiss you _somewhere else_." Yeah, I was alluding to his cock, and by his sudden uncomfortable shift, he knew it too.

"...Fine." He had been concentrating so hard as he formed his answer, I honestly thought he was going to turn me down. "Do it, and then get the fuck out."

I had to make this kiss count. I'd never been under so much pressure to perform my magic before.

Sure, breakfast wasn't much of a prize for all the work I'd had to do, but it had become a matter of pride. If I couldn't get Johnny into bed, I'd never hear the end of it. I'd have to admit that I stank as a legendary lover, and I wasn't about to ruin my reputation with one failed conquest.

I curled my hand around the back of his neck, my fingers lacing through his hair as I guided him to tilt his head. I wasn't going to take any chances... to kiss him softly, I ran the risk of having him pull away in boredom; to kiss him roughly, I might scare him off. I had to find a happy medium.

As our lips met, my other hand sought his knee. As he responded, I ran my hand up the back of his thigh and under his kilt to grab at his bare backside. He liked it - I could tell by the gasp he made against my mouth.

_He's mine. Oliver, I've got him! You'd better get up early tomorrow morning and have my breakfast waiting for me, 'cause tonight I'm going to prove once and for all that Italians do it better!_

I ran my tongue across his lips and he was only too willing to open his mouth and allow me entry. Feisty as always, his tongue battled with mine for dominance - but this was _my_ kiss and I wasn't about to hand the reigns over to him. I'm no one's bitch.

With gentle guidance, I managed to lay him down; and with me on top of him, he was subdued - allowing me to take the kiss exactly where I wanted it to go. And I wanted it not just on his lips - I wanted it on his chin, down his neck...

He threw his head back, gasping as my kisses trailed across his throat. I moved my hips slowly back and forth against his, as if in the midst of gentle lovemaking already. It was to tease him... to make him want more, without him even realising it.

When I returned to his lips, he was hungry for more. How far could I go before it was no longer a kiss just to gauge his interest? I could feel him getting hotter and harder beneath me, as our erections rubbed together. His kilt had ridden up, and unfortunately, I was still wearing far too much to appreciate his naked skin against me.

"So...?" I asked, catching my breath as I broke away from his kiss.  
"So _what_?"  
"Will you be my fun tonight?"  
"I'm not like Oliver!" He insisted, despite me lying between his spread legs where I could _feel_ his body telling a very different story. "I'm not gay!"  
"Neither am I, but Johnny, I want you so badly you make me forget."

It sounded so stupid, but I was so horny, I would have said _anything_ to have him.

"I said no!" He snapped, pushing me off him and quickly smoothing down his clothes as he sat up. "Now get the fuck away from me before I kick your ass!"

I didn't expect that sort of response. How could he say no? To _me_?! After _that_?!

"I had a nice time today, Johnny." I managed an awkward smile to counter his scowl. It was all I could do to accept my defeat. "I'll see you later."

I waited until I was a fair way down the hall before I let out a huge sigh. I couldn't do it. There was no way I could come back from that. I wouldn't be able to try again; I'd messed up my one chance.

I figured I may as well go tell Oliver the bad news and pay up as soon as possible. Being his slave for a day wouldn't be so bad... I could see myself spending most of it brushing his hair and massaging his feet.

But damn... that kiss. What had I done wrong? It was perfect; _Johnny_ was perfect. What could I have possibly done better to make him want me as much as I wanted him?

Maybe Oliver was right?

Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was?


	7. Chapter 7

"Enrique...?"  
I was fixing myself in the mirror before I went searching for Oliver, when Johnny came to my room. He closed the door and leant against it.

"I'll do it."

I couldn't hide the shock mixed with excitement in my voice. He was mine! "You will?"  
"But first, can I tell you something?"  
"...Okay." I didn't like where this was going.

He looked away, as if he were ashamed of what he was about to say. If I'd known then what I know now, I would have stopped him from saying another word.

"I want to know how it feels."  
I raised an eyebrow. Oh, I'd show him how it felt; I'd make his toes curl! I just wish he hadn't clarified his statement.

"To be loved, I mean."  
"Johnny..." I began. He was so sweet, so damned _innocent_ , under that harsh public attitude of his. "It's got nothing to do with love."

"I know. I just... I've never been with anyone before. So, if we do this... will you be gentle with me?"

I was going to be his first, and he was going to let me. Did it even matter what my initial motivation was any more? I wanted him so bad. 

"I promise."

I pulled him against me in a tight embrace, lifting him up to my height (and a show of my strength always seemed to impress the ladies). His feet dangled for only a moment before he wrapped his legs around my waist, his arms around my shoulders.

I wouldn't have been surprised if it was a wrestling move of his. His grip was incredible!

Still clinging to me, I pushed his back against the wall, holding him there with my body, and god, it turned me on. I've been with girls in short skirts with no underwear before, but this... this was very different for obvious reasons.

I could feel his hard, bare cock pressed between us and the urge to reach in and stroke it was just as arousing to me as it obviously was to him when I did it. He threw his head back, hitting the wall with a thump I would have thought would warrant a cry of pain, but all I got was him moaning for more.

I could so easily undo my pants and do him right then and there, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to - slide him down and impale him just like _that_. But he wasn't ready, and I didn't want to hurt him... I wanted him lying on a bed of rose petals, his candle-lit body slicked and hungry for me.

Before then, I never - in a million years - would have imagined he liked to kiss. My hands were planted firmly against the wall, either side of his head, as I ground my arousal against his. He was so hot, so willing... he even made a little squeak noise when I moved away from his lips and began to kiss his neck.

His fists curled in my hair, and he moaned my name... I would have him screaming it before the night was finished.

"Bed." I murmured into the soft flesh of his throat and all he could do was nod feverishly in response.

My hands dropped to his waist as I carried him across the room. I thought he was sexy in his armour, but that was before I saw him looking like a high school girl on my bed. His shoulder-length red hair was matted and tangled; his shirt wrinkled and untucked, sticking to patches of sweat on his chest as he sat with his knees bent up and together to give him some modesty whilst his tartan skirt rode high on his thighs.

"Stay right there." I told him, hurrying over to the bedside table. My hand trembled as I yanked the drawer open, casting a look back at Johnny as he watched me searching for my trusty tube of lubricant.

"...This is just a one night stand, right?" He asked warily. I didn't like his tone; he was having second thoughts.  
"Of course."  
"I don't want you thinking that you can have me anytime you want."  
"Never crossed my mind."  
He seemed happy with the arrangement. "Well... good, then."

I found the naughty tube, and I know I gave an embarrassing cry of triumph; I was just so relieved to find it. I was beginning to think Oliver had stolen it, in another poor attempt to stall my victory.

With a good amount of lubricant on my fingers, I asked Johnny to lie down. He did so warily; his hands instinctively pulling his kilt down, when that was the exact opposite of what I had planned.

I put my hand under his knee, and pulled it up and out.  
"W-what are you doing?" I could see it in his eyes that he was scared.  
"Just relax... I promise it'll be worth it."

I circled his entrance with one slicked finger, just to get him used to having something touching him there. He drew a sharp breath and tensed up, almost as if he were about to spring off the bed and bolt out of the room.  
"Enrique...?!"  
"I have to do this," I stroked strands of his hair from his forehead with my other hand as I leaned over him. "Otherwise it'll hurt."  
"I don't like it..."  
I slipped the finger inside him, and he gave a gasp which said otherwise. A second finger, and he was all mine... maybe.

"Stop it!" He growled, sending a poorly-aimed kick at me. "I don't care if it hurts; get your fingers out of my ass!"  
Romantic, he was definitely not.  
"I can't be gentle if you won't let me do this."

He closed his eyes, submitting to my preparations; even daring to utter a soft moan of approval as I touched him deeper. I couldn't wait to feel that tightness around me! I pushed my fingers in and out a couple more times to make the motion familiar to him, taking my time to pull them out for the last time.

He gave a stifled cry, slapping his hands over his mouth like he was ashamed of the sound.

"I want to hear you..." I assured him. "I want to know that you like it."  
"Don't say things like that!"  
Whilst I'd melted others with those kinds of words, Johnny was not one of them. Even though I felt him shiver under me, he didn't like attention being drawn to his enjoyment. I'd have to keep my dirty talk to a minimum.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny looked exactly as I'd fantasised; lying on my bed in that terrible, _perfect_ outfit, spread and waiting for me.

I didn't want to keep him waiting, and I definitely couldn't hold back much longer myself.  
"Yeah..." I didn't mean to gasp out loud, but it just felt so good uncoupling my pants and releasing the strain on my impatient erection. Pulling my the waistband down my thighs, I'd bared all that I needed to.

My beautiful redhead was watching me from between his bent knees. I gave my cock several strokes with my greased up hand, making a show of it for my audience. It twitched eagerly in my grasp. _Soon, boy, soon..._

"...Enrique?" Johnny's voice was strained. I knew where he was looking, and I wanted him to see what was about to bring him so much pleasure.

"Gently, I know." I leant over and kissed him to put him at ease, and I guided my length to its destination.

His moan as I pushed into him... it was like he'd never felt anything enjoyable before. It was so passionate, so full of feeling. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard - and _I'd_ drawn it from him.

He was so ready. I pulled back and thrust into him, working my way into a good rhythm. I wasn't going to pound him senseless for his first time, but I certainly wanted him to know what he'd been missing.

His grip tightened on my shoulders as I stretched him wide and deep. He threw his head back to cry out something I didn't have a hope of understanding, and with the beautiful, soft flesh of his throat exposed, I took the opportunity and kissed him there, running my tongue across his Adam's apple.

Bet, dare... whatever, I didn't care why I'd got him in my bed any more, all that mattered was he was there - writhing beneath me as I plunged into his beautiful, tight body. I could feel his rapid heartbeat thumping through him as he let go of all resistance and allowed me deeper.

He cried out as I touched his depths, his hips pushing up to spread his legs even wider still, as if his body wanted even more of me. And I wanted to take full advantage of _that_.

All I could see was the blonde of my own hair as it clung in sweaty clumps to my face, and all I could feel was ecstasy as I grabbed his hips and impaled him.

"En...ri...que!" He moaned, his heels digging into my back as he held onto me tighter.

I wanted him to come first. I wanted him to remember how good it felt to have me bring him to that moment. His balls were ripe and tight, bouncing with our movement, and I knew I had only to touch him to set him off.

Curling my hand around his penis, I stroked him in time with each thrust. He threw his arms above his head, grabbing for the pillow behind him.

"Enrique!" He was crying, gurgling... I could have listened to him screaming my name _all_ night long.

A shudder rippled through his body as he climaxed. He let out a mournful howl, sending his load splattering across his stomach in a glorious arc. I really should have undressed him... it would have been amazing to see against his bare flesh - not that it wasn't already!

I followed him straight after, shooting into his depths; regrettably, closing my eyes as I succumbed to the feel of him tighten around me. He was everything I'd hoped he would be.

I whispered his name as I slumped against him, fulfilled.

"You're crushing me."  
I was enjoying his sweaty body against me, his breath just as ragged as mine, when he started pushing at my shoulders.  
"Get off me!"

As I pulled out and sat back on my heels to admire my work, he made a weird, nauseated groan. I'd never had _that_ kind of reaction before! I reached over to touch him, and he was out of my bed before my fingertips made contact.

"I need a bath." He explained; pulling at his clothes like the act would cover him up even more. It couldn't hide his slimy legs; milky trails dribbling down them as the sign of a night well spent. 

He stumbled as he walked away, but he was quick to regain his composure. He couldn't get out of my room fast enough.

He didn't look back as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. I wanted detached, but not _that_ detached. I hadn't even caught my breath, and he was already leaving?! 

"Fuck off!" It was soft through the walls, but I heard him yelling. It had to be directed at Oliver. He never spoke to anyone else like that.

When the doorknob rattled in opening a few minutes later, my heart honestly skipped a beat. I knew that little pervert was skulking around out there, but I couldn't even begin to describe my disappointment when it was Oliver at my door.

"I will never doubt you again." He couldn't contain his giggling. "You're amazing!"  
I didn't feel amazing. Honestly, I felt kind of bad for manipulating our friend.

"I saw how sticky Johnny was; you must have had a _lot_ of fun!"  
Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched him carefully sit down on the corner of my bed. "You've been waiting outside all night?"  
"Not _all_ night - I _do_ have other things to do, you know."  
"Like what?"

He ignored the question, probably because he couldn't answer it.  
"Now, before you tell me all the filthy details, what do you want me to cook for you tomorrow morning?"

"Come on, Oliver, I'm tired!" I groaned, collapsing into my pillow and pulling the covers over my head.

His reminding me of what little I actually stood to gain by scarring our friend for life didn't put me in the mood for bragging. But he's never been one to get discouraged by mere words, just ask Johnny - who has told him more than once to go away in not so polite terms.

"Enrique!" A quick shout of my name was the only notice I had before he leapt onto me. "You can't do this to me!"  
"I don't know. Just make your most popular thing."  
"Oh..." He was straddling my waist, and he gave a suggestive wiggle of his hips. "Well, that's easy."

"You know what I mean." I was exhausted, but he did make me laugh. "What about that omelette thing you're always talking about?"  
"Yes!" The idea pleased him. "My signature Florentine omelette - you will love it."  
"And I'll have that dessert you offered, too."  
" _That's_ a given." He gave a yearning sigh, "But... can you make me scream as loudly as Johnny?"

Great. We'd set a precedent.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver was speaking with one of the kitchen staff when I found him, presumably about the breakfast of champions. A great night, topped off with a great morning; I was a lucky guy.

"Enrique! This is terrible!" Oliver wrung his hands in panic. "We're missing one thing, so it's going to be a little late. Aww, I wanted everything to be perfect for you!"

"I don't know…" I shrugged dramatically to push home my disappointment. "A bet's a bet, and if you can't pay up, you're going to have to suffer. I'm changing the deal to the whole week now."  
"How is that even remotely fair? It was only supposed to be Johnny, but now _I'm_ getting screwed, too!" He gave me a playful slap on the backside as he headed back to the kitchen, "You stud."

I turned the corner, still laughing at Oliver's comment, and that's when I saw Johnny - and I knew right away that he had heard everything.

He looked at me for a moment, his facial expression not sure if it wanted to be angry or shocked. It was horrible. I was stunned - I didn't know what to say to him, and then he spoke for me.

"Bastard." One word. That's all I deserved before he bolted in the other direction.

I gave chase. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, or if he'd even listen to me. But I had to try.

"Johnny, please wait up!" I called after him, offering desperately, "I can explain."  
No, I couldn't. I had done a terrible thing, and there was no way I could possibly phrase it to sound otherwise. 

He was able to hide from me for a little while. It's easy to do, given how huge Robert's castle is, but I eventually found him in one of the many sitting rooms.

And this is where we found ourselves right now - side by side on the couch, as I tried desperately to get him to look at me. My mouth was an idiot that constantly got me into trouble, but my eyes would always tell him the truth. I needed him to look at me and see what I felt in my heart.

"I never meant to hurt you." It was so stupid trying to justify it. I couldn't; not with words anyway.  
"Like _you_ could hurt _me_? Don't flatter yourself."

The caustic side of his personality was back, but I couldn't look at him like that any more. I knew a part of him no one else could even imagine exists - a tender, loving side which kissed me so passionately as we moved together as one last night. It was so honest, so real... he showed me the emotions he is capable of, and thinking back to how obnoxious he's been in the past, I want to laugh at the absurdity of believing he's just some spoiled bad boy.

I'll never forget his kisses, sweeter and softer than any girl I've ever been with...

"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I _am_ sorry for how I did it." I reached over to touch his face, and he slapped my hand away.  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "Don't _ever_ touch me again!"  
"Johnny…"

"Just go collect your prize." His face and his body contradicted each other, as he folded his arms, and tried so hard to look like he didn't care.  
"I don't want it." I said it again, determined to make him understand that it was no longer about winning a bet.  
"So, I'm worth nothing at all…?"

It didn't matter what I said, he warped my words.  
"It's not like that!" I insisted.  
"Then, take your stupid prize!"

"Come with me, then." I offered as I stood up, holding out my hand to him. I didn't want him to know how petty this entire bet was, but I'd been so dishonest with him, it was the only thing I'd done right this whole time. "We'll collect it together."

Of course, he refused to touch me, standing up on his own and waiting for me to lead the way.

* * * * *

"My signature Florentine omelette!" Oliver announced proudly as he walked into the dining hall, balancing a plate in his hand. "I hope you like it, Enrique; you earned it."

Why wasn't he looking at me? At _us_ , whilst he was talking? I just wanted to curl up and die right there.

"It's such a special occasion, I added extra-"

With every word, I could feel Johnny tensing up more and more, realising exactly what I'd sold his feelings for.  
"That's it?!" He spat.

"Johnny!" Oliver's big smile faltered, but only for a second, before a much bigger, fake smile replaced it. "If I'd known you were coming, I would have made two."

He wasn't listening. He went from upset, to disbelief, to sheer rage in a matter of seconds. His hand lashed out, grabbing me by the collar, and I was genuinely fearful he was going to strike me. I deserved it.  
"You fucked me for _that_?"

"It's not like that!" Oliver insisted, letting out a harrowing wail. "This is all _my_ fault."  
It was nice of him to try, but this was something I had to handle on my own.

"Shut up! Not everything is about you!" Johnny snapped. "This is between me and _Enrique_."

The way he said my name with such hatred, I knew there would be no charming my way out this time. I wasn't going to stop him. If he needed to hit me to make things right, then I would let him.

"Johnny, please don't!" Oliver was begging for a mercy we both knew was long gone.

All I could do was jam my eyes closed, and steel myself for the impact.


	10. Chapter 10

The longer Johnny hesitated, the more I cowered. And just as suddenly, he let me go. I was worried he was waiting for me to relax before he assaulted me, so I was wary to open my eyes at first.

I heard a chair being pulled up, and when I dared to crack open one eye, I saw Robert had joined us at the head of the table.

"This is a dining room, not a boxing ring. Have some decorum - both of you."  
He's the only one Johnny ever listens to, and he had certainly saved my teeth by arriving when he did.

Looking over to poor Oliver standing by the kitchen door in his chef's whites, with the most awkward smile I've ever seen on his pretty face, our captain gestured toward the cursed plate on the table.

"Oliver, I hope you are planning to make enough for all of us."  
To that, he nodded, and by how fast he retreated into the kitchen, was very thankful for the opportunity to escape.

That just left Johnny and I. We both greeted Robert with strained courtesy, to which he replied with an annoyed huff.

"Enrique, whilst you are turning my residence into a house of depravity, might I suggest you gag Johnny next time? I do not fancy it myself, but I am sure you could find something suitable down in the old torture chamber."

If I hadn't been in the middle of feeling completely wretched for what I'd done, I probably would have laughed. My company, however, had a much angrier response.

"What?!" He was blushing almost as red as his hair.  
"I heard you from all the way down the hall." Robert never once looked anything other than his usual, bored self. "And I would appreciate it if you refrained from screaming so much. Nothing feels _that_ good."

Johnny pouted for a moment, before shooting a glare at me. I had spent all morning hoping he would look at me, and finally our eyes met. He screamed because it _did_ feel good... I'd seen that look a million times before. It was the look of someone who wanted more.

"I don't need to be gagged." He muttered, sharply looking away.

The way he reacted when he made that first delicious sound for me... I knew he was embarrassed about the whole thing, and Robert teasing him might have stopped him from punching my face in, but it wasn't helping my cause.

I had to make him understand that it was never personal. It wasn't as if I wanted him back in my bed again... well, not right away. I wanted him as my lover just about as much as he wanted me as his. Everyone knows I adore my girls, and anything on the side is just a bonus.

Our night together might have started with a lie, but every gasp, every moan - they were all real. I enjoyed having sex with Johnny, and I _know_ he enjoyed it, too. Ever getting him to admit and accept it would be difficult; I'd abused his vulnerability once, and I doubted he'd give me another chance so soon.

Robert was in fine form, and continued to make light of the night's events. "If _I_ am next on your list, Enrique, you should probably quit while you are ahead."  
He had a dark sense of humour, and when coupled with his blasé expression, I didn't know what the right reaction was. "I wouldn't even know _where_ to start with you."  
"Good."

If it was his intention to lighten the mood, he had done so in spectacular fashion. Even though we were new at being a team, he'd shown he had a talent for leading us, both in and out of the stadium, even if we didn't always agree with him.

We ate mostly in silence. Johnny was still seething beside me, determined not to enjoy his breakfast. But, man... it was _so_ good! I probably would have done any stupid thing Oliver wanted me to, just for another taste.

No, I don't ever learn from my mistakes.

"Oliver, this is amazing!"  
"I knew you'd like it." He leaned in close behind me, whispering, "I hope you've left room for dessert."

"Really?!" Johnny slammed his cutlery down on the table, and stood to leave. "I fucking hate you both!"  
"Sit. Down." Sure, Robert had an undeniable authority about him, but I'd never heard him sound so powerful.

It left little room for Johnny to disobey. But whilst his body complied, his mouth was not as submissive. "I don't want to!"  
"You will finish your breakfast, and you will thank Oliver for his hard work."  
"No!"  
"And afterwards, you will settle your differences with Enrique in the training room, like a gentleman."

_Hold on a second!_

"What?" Amphilyon had attacked me the last time I battled. I'd been lucky enough not to have fought in the Olympia challenge... and I was in no position to accept this one, until I'd sorted out my Bit-Beast's attitude problem.

My horror was Johnny's delight.

"Yeah!" It was the first time I'd seen him smile all morning. "I think I'd like that."

The way he was looking at me, chewing with his mouth open... he was no longer the victim - _I_ was.


	11. Chapter 11

That damned red armour...

It was mocking me worse than Johnny's trash-talking. He had no idea what it did to me... how hot he looked. And now that I knew just how good he was on his back, I wanted him even more than before.

Robert and Oliver had discussed the terms of the battle, and laid out the rules for us. The winner decided what the loser had to do to make things right. Anything - but it had to be honourable, and there would be no further animosity.

Johnny was so angry... so determined to win, just so he could put me in my place. Even if I deserved it, I wasn't going to surrender without a struggle. Amphilyon may have been insubordinate, but Salamalyon was reckless, coming off the back of a devastating loss.

Over the roars of our Bit-Beasts, I could hear Oliver complaining to Robert how ugly our match was. He was right.

If I'd been facing anyone else, I would have said my opponent's moves were sloppy. He was being too aggressive, and he wasn't facing some nobody he could just obliterate. I was ranked third to his second, which meant even though he was statistically better than me, he wasn't perfect and _could_ be beaten.

"I'm going to make you regret ever making that bet!" Johnny bellowed across the dish.  
He really couldn't make me believe that threat when he was in _that_ armour. Yes, I regretted the bet part, but I would _never_ regret touching him. I was already thinking about what I'd ask him to do when I won.

The only thing I really wanted was for him to understand that I never set out to hurt him. Oliver's wager just sped up what I would have eventually attempted on my own... and perhaps I _was_ successful because I had outside motivation to drive me, but it didn't change the fact that I seduced him because I _wanted_ to.

If I could just win, maybe he would listen to me...

Johnny's war cry heralded Salamalyon's final, destructive attack. A belch of fire, and much like my opponent, Amphilyon refused to listen to me. Again, it was because of a bunch of stupid moves on my part.

It was over. I'd lost.

Robert, of course, had to be all formal about it - declaring Johnny the winner, and reminding him to respect the terms of his victory.

"Have you decided what you will ask of your vanquished rival?"  
"Yeah." Johnny gave a lop-sided smirk as he looked over at me. "And I'd like to talk to Enrique about it in private."

Oliver cast a worried glance over his shoulder as he and Robert filed out of the room. The door was closed behind them, and their footsteps echoed down the long corridor, eventually fading into silence as the stone walls muffled the outside world.

"You've improved." Johnny finally spoke. It wasn't a compliment; it was cruel and sarcastic.  
"I would like to battle you properly when Amphilyon is behaving."  
"Of course you would; you enjoy humiliation."

I knew he wasn't talking about the battle any more.

"Johnny..." I began, setting my helmet aside and moving around to his side of the dish. I had to him how I felt before he made me do whatever he had planned.

"Don't you _dare_ say it!" Even through his armour, I could see him tense up. "The loser doesn't get to say _anything_!"  
He made a frustrated growl, bowing his head and wiping his bracer across his eyes. He was crying, and the metal only served to smear his tears over his face.

What could I do? I just stood there like an idiot, too scared to speak or to touch him.

"You made a fool out of me." His eyes rolled back, as he blinked his tears away. "How long did you and Oliver laugh about it?"

Sure, we laughed, but it wasn't over _him_. "I never meant to-"

"Shut up!" He was fighting so hard against himself. "I hate that I liked it..."

_It?_

He sniffled. "I can't stop thinking about it. I want to feel it again..."

Oh, _it_.

I took a breath to tell him he could have my cock whenever he wanted. All he had to do was show up at my door. I could guarantee I would _never_ say no to him. And if Oliver was there, we could have even more fun - I probably wouldn't say _that_ bit.

But before I could speak, he had blurted out his demand. "I want you to kiss me, vanquished rival."

I was worried I was fantasising when he said it. "What?"  
"Kiss me." He repeated. "Kiss me _somewhere else_."

Had he really been thinking about that terrible line of mine all that time?

The screech of metal against metal made the hair on my neck stand on end, as our armour rubbed together. I cupped his jaw in both hands and ran my thumbs over his cheeks, and drew him to my lips. It was different this time. It felt better... it felt _right_.

My hands dropped to the delicious feminine curves of his armour. I knew he couldn't feel it, but I just had to touch - _savour_ \- those red plates that started this whole thing.

"Get me out..." He moaned. "It's really tight in here."  
His armour didn't have much allowance in the crotch.

I don't know how long it took, unbuckling him between kisses. Hours, maybe? We were in our own little world in that sealed off room. I was his servant for as long as he wanted me to be... for as long as it would take to make things right with him.

We'd promised Robert that all would be forgiven. And as Johnny screamed beneath me... on top of me... on all-fours in front of me... I knew we would see the terms of the battle through to the end.

_Sorry Oliver, I don't think I'm going to have time for dessert today._


End file.
